Well Hello Governor!
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: Erica steals a car and ends up in H2, her and Franky have some catching up to do! M rated for a reason!


**Enjoy. **

* * *

"H2 you got a new bunker, you'll want to see this." Will called out to the women who were lounging in their cells.

"You got eight, Gove- Davidson."

Franky leaned against the door of her cell her eyes filled with amusement and lust, "Haven't the tables turned now, ay? We've got this Mr J."

Will hesitated but nodded. "Ay, it's Miss Davidson girls! Ay come and look at this." Boomer shouted bemused. Doreen, Liz and Bea stepped out of their cells expecting to see that Ferguson had finally been kicked and replaced with their beloved former governor. What met their eyes came as a shock to say the least. Erica Davidson in matching teal slacks, a whole four inches shorter without her customary black stilettos.

"Holy. Shit." They said in unison, their questions bubbling as Erica became increasingly awkward whilst stealing glances at Franky. Franky had on her usual vest top with her slacks riding low on her hips accentuating her figure. Erica couldn't help notice the way Franky was biting her lip as she stared into her eyes, causing a strong tugging sensation in her stomach. God she had missed her. And Franky new it. "Give the woman some space ladies, we have to talk." Franky announced with a note of finality in her voice. The girls looked like they wanted to object but knew better than to actually voice their opinions.

As the women dispersed Franky stepped forward and grabbed the hem of Erica t- shirt and dragged her into the room she had just exited. She slammed her against the wall and ripped her t-shirt from her dragging her teeth across the exposed skin. "What'd you do Erica?" Franky asked her voice filled with the passion she was restraining and with mild curiosity.

Erica panted, she needed Franky, she had come all this way for her and she needed her now. "I stole a car." Franky's eyes lit up. "You stole a car to fuck me? That is so fucking sexy."

"It better be worth it." She winked and pulled Franky's top up before kissing her fiercely. Franky threw her down onto the bed and smashed her lips back onto hers, her hands laced through her hair, grabbing it and pulling it eliciting an earthy groan from Erica as she ground her hips down onto her crotch.

Erica dragged her nails down Franky's bare back and unhooked her bra throwing it across the room, she suck and bit down Franky's neck leaving raw red marks before pushing her hand under Franky's slacks and to her surprise, lacy black underwear.

She suddenly felt a wave of relief surge through her that she had worn the matching red lacy bra and thong that she had which is appeared Franky was very much appreciating at that precise moment. Erica dragged her fingers through Franky's soaking wet folds and let another moan escape her lips. "I need you Franky, I need you against me." Needless to say, Franky did not need to be told twice.

Soon their remaining articles of clothing joined the ones on the floor and a very naked, dripping, Erica Davidson crashed her wet pussy against Franky's. "Ughhhh! Erica! Fuck, FUCK ERICA!" Franky screamed her name as Erica flicked her tongue over Franky's erect nipples which just made Erica wetter and pushed her even closer to the edge. "Franky I'm gonna come, ughhh, Franky, Franky!"

"Come for me Erica." Franky looked into her eyes purposefully as she reached between where their bodies met and pushed two fingers into Erica.

With an earth shattering moan of delight, Erica arched into oblivion screaming Franky's name and with two fingers still inside of her Franky fell after her, riding out wave after wave of her orgasm against Erica.

They collapsed next to each other on Franky's small bed. "Was is it worth stealing a car for?" Franky winked at the exhausted still panting woman beside her.

Erica crashed her lips on Franky's. "You're my bitch for the next four years at least and you know." Franky grinned and bit her lip looking down into Erica's eyes she uttered the word's Erica had been waiting months to hear.

"Round two?"


End file.
